edmfandomcom-20200223-history
EDM Wikia: Manual Of Style
EDM Wikia has a set style that should be followed in order to accurately document all things EDM. Record Labels: Using Beatport and Soundcloud, record labels should be created as follows: #Releases are listed in chronological order with the most recent releases at the top. #''If there is a preorder link for a track/release on Beatport, treat it as a typical release and italicize all relevant fields.'' #For each year, make a header stating the year and list all the releases of that year into a sortable table. For example, say in 2016 a label releases 2 songs and in 2015 they release 1. You would use this format: 2016 2015 * Column 1: Use this column for song's Cover Art, the size must be 84px. * Column 2: Use this column for Song Name. * Column 3: Use this column for Song Artist. Here is the code for a blank table: If the title of a song and its mix infooverflows, put breaks in between each line, like this: :▪ Getaway Gareth Emery & Ashley Wallbridge Remix :▪ Getaway Gareth Emery & Ashley Wallbridge Remix : 1. If a release contains only one song, label the release as the song. (Bazaar Sunburn Goa 2015 Anthem - KSHMR & Marnik) : 2. If a release contains multiple songs (see the example below), list the title of the release, and indent to indicate each track. : 3. If a release date for a song on that record label has been announced, go to the unreleased/upcoming tracks section and place it there. To format this: :#If there are multiple upcoming tracks, put the track that will come out first on the top. :#List the artist, the song, and the date it comes out into a sortable table. :#Include a countdown to the date. Songs are almost always released on Beatport at 13:00:00 UTC. So if a song comes out December 9, 2175 at 13:00:00 UTC you would write: Or use the Countdown Template, and this would be the result: Upcoming/Unreleased Music Blank table: If you have questions about any this, leave a message [http://edm.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SUPERCEREAL here and I will gladly help you, as I'm sure this is confusing to many newcomers. Producers, Vocalists, DJs First, use the Infobox Artist template on the right, then put their released tracks in a table below. The difference with this table is that we need to include an extra column to display which record label the track was released on. Wherever you can find a biography and/or picture of them, create an article about them. For spelling, use Beatport's artist link to correctly spell artist's names. Festivals: Podcast/Radioshows: Use the Podcast / Radioshow infobox: Parent Organizations/Event Promoter Groups Sets Sets should be created using a table with the following headings. If a track was played with another track (i.e. if someone played Toulouse with Animals), then use the next row to fill out the data for that track and use w/ for the track number.) In table properties, set the width to 100% and leave height blank. This will ensure the table autosizes to compensate for the length of names. *If you are creating a tracklist for a podcast, you do not need to include the DJ information in the title. *If you are creating a tracklist for a festival set/club set/etc. you DO NEED to include the DJ information in the title (example: San Holo - Monstercat Stage, Tomorrowland 2017) *''If the artist, song title, or record label are not confirmed (i.e. Don't Stop by Bounce Inc. might be released on Playbox), underline the uncertain part.'' *''Italicize mashups.'' *Use bold for a specific section of a radioshow (Track of the week/highlighted track/etc.) or if a new DJ takes over (Example: b2b sets when the second person starts playing) *If you don't know the record label a song was released on/will be released on, leave it blank. If you have a guess where it might be released, underline it. TIMESTAMPS: *HHMMSS or MMSS format is fine *If you can determine when a song was played, include the timestamp *The very first track played doesn't necessarily need a timestamp unless it wasn't played at the very beginning of a set (example: A DJ plays an intro but the intro doesn't start until 10 seconds into their set) Below is a slider containing an example from each of these categories: ' Armada Music.jpg|Armada Music|link=Armada Music|linktext=An incomplete but perfect example of a Record Label in terms of EDM Wikia formatting Dyro.jpg|Dyro|link=Dyro|linktext=An incomplete but perfect example of an Artist according to EDM Wikia formatting. Hardwell On Air 270|Hardwell On Air 270|link=Hardwell On Air 270|linktext=A perfect example of a Radioshow/Podcast according to EDM Wikia formatting ' Category:Policy